Slave
by Darkest-Infatuations
Summary: I was his gift for a job well done. His slave. But it turned into something so much more... PLOT IDEA, RaphaelxOC.


This is_ MaleXMale_. Don't like it? LEAVE. **NOW**.

This is an idea for a plotline from an up-and-coming storyline I'll be writing! Basically, Adrian is a sex slave and Raph is supposedly a Warrior for this group of powerful people. Who, I will not tell you!They are being quiet so that nobody hears their conversation.

It's in the viewpoint of the new OC I'll be creating a profile on shortly. Ryker is Raphaels' "undercover" name in the plotline. **NO, he is not a detective** or some _bullshit_ like that. It's going to be _as close to **canon** as I can make it_.

I hope you like it! _**R&R please!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

He knew just how to touch me to get the best reaction. I should've been ecstatic that he was trying to make it good for me… he didn't have to… they said most don't. But I was too pissed that he had lied. Fucking bastard!

"You lying son of a bitch… this isn't your first time _**at all**_!" I hissed, pushing at his shoulders.

The action did no good; he was a warrior, and I was a slave. His body was superior, in ways mine would never be… probably from a lifetime of training and experience. For some reason, it hurt my pride.

Whatever was left of it.

He leaned back, a shocked and confused look on his face.

"This is my firs' time. I ain't lying to ya," was his low whisper.

He stared me straight in the eyes, which surprised me. I looked over his golden orbs, searching for the truth. It was a gift I had always had - the ability to see through people. I saw no malice in his eyes, no dark intent, no false front. Just… him.

His eyes spoke one thing, his actions and body said another. It was maddening.

"I dun' want ta' have to make this decision… I **_really_**_ don't_. But we dun' got a choice."

Wait, we?

"They're watchin' ev'ry thin I do. Ev'ry move I make. If we dun' do this… they'll know. Then they'll know somethin' is up. I can fight back… escape, if they find out. You can't… They'll kill ya."

He looked away, as if fighting with himself. His golden eyes almost glowed in the low light, but they were filled with what looked to be regret.

" I ain't gonna let 'em do that. I can't handle bein' tha reason…"

He looked back to me. He suddenly exuded this air of resolved intent.

"I dun' want yer first time, or mine, ta' be forced. I'm sorry… sorry that this can't be under better circumstances. If yer first time is with me, I'm gonna make damn sure ya enjoy it."

I slowly let my arms wrap around his neck, trying to stare deeper into his beautiful eyes, to feel who he was. I could feel his pulse in his neck, beating a steady, fast rhythm. I could hear his steady breath, feel it on my skin, igniting something I thought I'd never feel. Not in the sick, twisted place. Not being what I was.

"Don't be sorry for the things you can't control." I breathed. He was telling the truth.

He gave me the slightest smile, the first I had seen. Was it wrong of me to think it was gorgeous?

Suddenly, he had leaned back forward, tentatively touching his lips to mine. Hmm, my first kiss too. I barely responded, suddenly terrified that I wasn't doing anything right.

He moaned, and damn it, it sounded sweeter than anything else I could think of in my life.

Liquid pleasure still coursed through my veins, making me tremble in its' wake. It had scorched all in its' path, and coming down from the high was… ecstasy. How could anything else be better than this?

Suddenly back in my body, I felt his grip tighten on my hips, stimulating the hypersensitive nerves there. His ragged breath on my sweat-slicked neck sent chills up and down my spine. His weight on me was suffocatingly delicious.

Suddenly aware of my limbs, I could feel the death grip I had on his shoulder and shell. The pants I heaved sent amazingly cool air into my burning lungs. My legs were tangled around him, drawing as close as he could possibly get.

He moved back, slowly, about to pull out.

"No," I said shakily, trying to pull him back. "Please. Not yet."

He came back willingly, but his right hand left my hip… the cool air seemed to singe my skin. He loosely wrapped his arm around me, and turned us to lay facing each other.

My eyes opened, and I saw his, sparking in light that didn't exist. I felt something I never had before… some kind of raw connection between me and him. It gnawed at my chest, made me feel exposed. And for the first time… that didn't scare me.

It's wrong, isn't it, to feel this way?

His eyes searched mine, trying to say something his body wasn't brave enough to.

_~'It's okay.'~_ I thought desperately.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, breathing his sweet musky scent in as deeply as I could. I placed a gentle kiss on his pulse, the only thing I could offer.

My heart grew wings when I felt his arms wrap more tightly around me, his gentle strokes across my shell.

Whatever dark times might lay ahead of me… this memory would get me through them.


End file.
